1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus including a plurality of electronic devices. The present invention also relates to a method for connecting an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The degree of integration of semiconductor elements has been increased, and the processing ability of arithmetic elements has been improved. Consequently, the size of an electronic apparatus is reduced and the function of the electronic apparatus is increased. Further, the electronic apparatus has become inexpensive. Furthermore, the degree of integration of memory elements and the capacity of the memory elements have been increased. Thus, it has become easy to carry a large amount of data. In addition, a communication infrastructure has been sufficiently developed. As a result, a large amount of data can be handled with the use of a portable electronic apparatus even when a user is away from home.
As an example of a portable electronic apparatus, an information processor capable of folding an operation portion in which operation of information processing is performed and a reproduction display portion and individually separating them is devised (Patent Document 1).